monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
The Hot Boy
Description Volume 1, Episode 8: Draculaura is crushing on the hottest guy in school — literally! Cleo gives her a scary makeover. Will it kill her pal's chances or totally backfire? Summary The bell rings and students fill the hallway. Draculaura runs to her locker, muttering that she has only two minutes left to make sure she looks right. Howevever, opening her locker to get access to a mirror reminds her she can't see her reflection. Lamenting this part of being a vampire, she is caught off-guard when Cleo appears. Cleo takes note of Draculaura's distress and begins interrogating her. Draculaura admits she wants to look good for the 'new boy', who's been walking by her locker about every day since he arrived. Cleo recognizes this as the start of a story that doesn't interest her, so she prepares to leave until Draculaura dramatically exclaims that her crush is "the hottest boy in school". Cleo counters that that title goes to Deuce, her boyfriend. Draculaura concurs that Deuce is awesome, but is so for Cleo, while the new boy is utter perfection to her. Just then, the new boy appears and Draculaura panickily asks Cleo if her makeup is alright. Cleo sees her opportunity for revenge and replies that Draculaura could use a little help, for which she volunteers. Cleo applies a ton of makeup to Draculaura's face, deliberately making a mess out of her appearance. Unaware of this, Draculaura thanks Cleo and skips to her interest. As Cleo planned, when he sees her, he exclaims she looks horrible, but then he steps outside of Cleo's expectations by declaring that he likes that in a girl. He offers Draculaura his arm and the two walk away, Draculaura throwing a last "thank you" over her shoulder to Cleo, who is standing utterly perplexed. Out of nowhere, Frankie approaches Cleo and admits she's been watching and compliments Cleo for being so nice to Draculaura. As the bell rings, she walks off again, leaving Cleo alone to stomp her foot in anger. Characters Notes Continuity * This webisode introduces Draculaura's lack of reflection. Only her clothes show up in the mirror. Later webisodes will vary the rules of what can and what can't be seen. In "Photo Finish", her hair is visible, while in "Beast Friends", her makeup is visible. * This webisode kicks off Draculaura's and Heath's short-lived romance. It also plays a minor role in "New Ghoul @ School", but by "Fur Will Fly" is over. It is brought up again shortly in Volume 2, which has Heath pursuing Draculaura rather than the other way around, but ends with the start of Clawd and Draculaura's relationship. * Since Draculaura's interest in Heath only elsewhere exists in the "New Ghoul @ School", the TV special can be argued to represent an alternative sub-continuity for this webisode too. Other * This webisode contains the only appearance of two small backgrounders, one seemingly a water monster, the other an undead. The undead one looks horrific even by Monster High standards. * The intro scene, when the bell rings and students crowd up the hallways, was also used towards the end of "Jaundice Brothers", only mirrored. Category:Volume 1